1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for recycling used thermoplastic liquid containers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known that each year millions of thermoplastic liquid containers are used once and discarded. Attempts have been made to recycle such containers. Any such attempt involves the preliminary operation of washing the bottles. Washing of the bottles is labour intensive and consequently an expensive procedure. Moreover, when the liquid is oil, a solvent is used and the result is a large quantity of used, oil-containing solvent, which presents a disposal problem, i.e. another environmental headache.